But, It's a Rule
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Chancellor Tootietooie tells Alex that a new rule has been made, the mortal you tell that your a wizard you have to marry ! But, wait that mean's. No, no that doesn't mean she would have to marry HARPER ! would it ? But she JUST told her.
1. Chapter 1

But, it's a Rule

Chancellor Tootietooie tells Alex that a new rule has been made, the mortal you tell that your a wizard you have to marry ! But, wait that mean's. No, no that doesn't mean she would have to marry HARPER ! would it ? But she JUST told her.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

( The Russo Home )

" Miss. Russo may I have a word with you and your mortal friend." said Chancellor Tootietooie as he looked at Alex. Harper was dressed in her Battle Diva outfit. She just found out that her best friend was a Wizard and now a short guy came in a flash of light's asking for Alex. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this.

" Sure thing Chancellor Tootietooie" said Alex as she looked nervous and looked at her family for support.

"Alex umm, what's going on what did he just do" asked Harper as she started to get scared.

" Hello, my name is Chancellor Tootietooie I am from the Wizard council. There has been a new Law that passed there month's ago. The law was if a Young Wizard tells a mortal that there a wizard before the competition that, that Wizard would have to marry the mortal. So You and Miss Russo will be getting married. " said Chancellor Tootietooie as he looked at the Russo Family. Harper paled and Alex passed out.

" B-b-b-but we're both thirteen , we can't get married and I just found out TODAY" said Harper as she went to pick Alex up.

" Sir, if Alex married Harper that mean's she can't be a wizard right and that she's out of the competition " said Justin as he smiled, he knew he was fated to be the Family . Fated was kind to him, it made him smart, good looking and now the family wizard.

" The wedding will be held as soon as Miss Russo wakes up. Flash to the wedding room in the court house." said Chancellor Tootietooie as he flashed away.

" Mr. Russo what's going on, he really didn't mean that Alex and I are getting married." said Harper as she looked at Jerry Russo.

" I think he mean's it Harper. Harper look if I knew about this law I wouldn't let Alex tell you our secret." said Jerry as he looked at Harper.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

Just a start but I wanted to get this idea out there hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

But, it's a Rule

Chancellor Tootietooie tells Alex that a new rule has been made, the mortal you tell that your a wizard you have to marry ! But, wait that mean's. No, no that doesn't mean she would have to marry HARPER ! would it ? But she JUST told her.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" I know Mr. Russo but this, this is huge and well I feel like fainting too" said Harper as she looked at Alex in her arm's. This was madness she just found out about wizard's and now she was getting married. Harper didn't know what to think, but she did know she had to think of a way out of this mess.

" Mmm, I had the weirdies dream ever." said Alex as she rubbed her head and looked at Harper.

" Was it that you told me that your a wizard took me to outer space handed me a cupcake oh and that we're getting married" said Harper as she looked down at Alex who was still on her lap.

" Yeah,... not a dream huh" said Alex as she slowly got up. She was looking around her family was half happy and sad. Her parent's sad and worried at the same time, Max looked confused and Justin looked smug.

" So what's happening are we really getting married." asked Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Your dad thinks so , what are we going to do Alex." said Harper as she frowned.

" I don't know, I really don't know " said Alex as she looked angry. How could the Stupid Wizard Council make such a stupid law. Now she was getting married to her best friend and all, she was strait not gay. Not that she hated the idea of two gay people hooking up, it's just wasn't for her that's all.

" Well can we fight this dad, how could you not tell us this, whats wrong with you" snap Alex as she glared at her father.

" Alex calm down you being angry won't help us think of a way out of this and blaming your father won't help either." said Harper as she glared at Alex.

" Harper how can you be so freaking calm about this he said WE ARE GETTING F-ING MARRIED TO EACH OTHER." yelled Alex as she glared at Harper. She couldn't believe that Harper was acting like it was no big deal. She knew Harper was a little crazy but being okay with this was plan crazy.

" Look I bet if we talked to them or Let me talk to them I could get us out of this thing. Oh and one thing don't raise your voice at me. I'm just as freaked out as you are so just chill and shut up . I need to think , your yelling at me it not helping." said Harper as she stood up and looked down at Alex. Alex got up and looked at Harper.

" Well, Miss. Smarty pant's did ya think of anything a big dummy like me can't think of or what" said Alex as she crossed her arm's and glared at Harper. Harper rolled her eye's and ignored Alex, she Alex hated being ignored. Harper started to pace the room as she thought up a way to get her and Alex out of this mess.

" Still waiting Harper's" said Alex as she looked at her nail's acting like she didn't care.

" Yeah, I did. He said something about Flash to the wedding room in the court house. I say we go and talk this out if not I'll go with plan B" said Harper as she took a deep breath to release stress that she was having.

" And what is plan B" asked Alex as she moved closer to Harper. Harper closed her eye's and frowned, she knew Alex wasn't going to like her plan B but she had no choice but to use it.

" If I need to use it, you'll know but let's hope I don't need to use it" said Harper a she open her eye's and looked at Alex. Alex nodded her head she trusted Harper with her life and even her secret which got her and Harper into this mess, she wouldn't have it any other way.

" Then Let's go either we're getting Married or will just be best friend's." said Alex as she flashed her, Harper and her whole family to the court house.

" We're here" said Alex in a low tone. She and Harper looked around this might be the place there getting married.

" Who should I be asking for Mr. Russo." asked Harper a she looked at him.

" Professor Crumb's will be the one marring you two, so you should talk to him." said Jerry as he frowned.

" Right, well how do I know who this Mr. Crumb's is" asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" I am Professor Crumb's how may I help you" said Professor Crumbs as he looked at Harper.

" Well, sir I would like to talk to you about this whole marriage deal with Alex thing. I mean I just found out about her being a wizard and now your telling me that I have to marry her." said Harper as she frowned.

" Well rule's are rule's , I don't see the problem. I sent out the new rule book a while ago Miss Russo should have been told by her father" said Professor Crumb's as he looked at Alex and Jerry at the same time.

" Well Sir Mr. Russo didn't inform Alex about the new rule changes and I don't think it's fair that your punishing Alex and I for his mistakes. You see we're both children I just turn Thirteen, found out that My best friend is a Wizard and now your telling me I have to get married to my best friend all in one day." said Harper as she looked at him.

" Hmm, Follow me Miss... I'm sorry I didn't get you Name" said Professor Crumb's as he looked at Harper.

" Harper Finkle sir" said Harper as she looked at him.

" Good, Miss Finkle follow me and the rest of you stay here" said Professor Crumb's as he started to walk away. Harper looked at Alex .

" Go maybe this is what we need so we don't get married." said Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper nodded her head and and followed the aged Wizard.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

So anybody want a next update? Will they get married , will Harper find a way out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

But, it's a Rule

Chancellor Tootietooie tells Alex that a new rule has been made, the mortal you tell that your a wizard you have to marry ! But, wait that mean's. No, no that doesn't mean she would have to marry HARPER ! would it ? But she JUST told her.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" Sir, where are we going." asked Harper as she followed Professor Crumb's.

" You'll see when we get there." said Professor Crumb's with a twinkle in his eye's.

" Will we be talking about this whole deal with Alex and I getting married. I really don't want to Marry my best friend " said Harper as she looked at the old Wizard.

" I'm going to let you speak to the whole Wizard council and tell them why you shouldn't marry Alex Russo." said Professor Crumb's as he smiled at Harper. Harper smiled Back and thought of what she should say.

" Ahh, here we are . Are you ready Miss. Finkle or will that Be Mrs. Russo" said Professor Crumb's. Harper glared at him and walked in to the dark purple room. See walked into a group of forty old people. Man and woman all wearing robe's and pointed hat's.

" Hi, I'm Harper" said Harper as she weakly waved to the group. They all eyed her like she was a freak of nature.

" Right, let's get the show on the road" said Professor Crumb's as he sat down on the biggest chair.

" What the hell is she doing here" asked One of the council women as she glared at Harper. Harper took a deep breath and smiled at her, showing that all the glaring and pointing didn't scare her.

"I'm here to fight the how thing about a Wizard teen having to marry the mortal that they told that there a Wizard" said Harper in a clear calm voice.

" This is outrageous! Why did you bring a mortal here Crumb's." said One of the old men.

" You better ask me, that's why I'm here. Now I want to see if we can come up with a way that I don't have to marry Alex Russo." said Harper as she glared back at them.

" Rules are meant to be followed not just to look pretty on a piece of Paper little girl" said Council Woman in orange. Harper smirked and looked at the Lady in Orange.

" As Alex always says Rule's are meant to be broken " said Harper as she looked at everyone.

" NOT HERE! YOU LITTLE SILLY GIRL " yelled the Lady in Orange.

" LIKE HELL OLD LADY SIT THE HELL DOWN. I WILL NOT LET A BUNCH OF PEOPLE TELLING ME I HAVE TO MARRY MY BEST FRIEND FOR SOME STUPID RULE. WHEN I GET MARRIED I WANT IT TO BE OUT OF LOVE NOT JUST FOR SOME STUPID RULE" yelled Harper as she she glared at the lady in orange. Crumb's smiled as he looked at Harper yelling at his fellow council member's. He knew this was a good idea.

" You will marry her , if she felt that you were worthy to know about her being a Wizard then you must marry her. It is a rule and that is FINALLY" said The old guy in green.

" Look child you must understand we made theses rule's for a reason. I'm sorry if your upset about it." said The old guy in purple. Harper took a deep breath and closed her eye's . She had to think of another way out or how to make them listen to her.

" I like the fire you have Miss. Finkle. But it seems even with your fire, you can't fight this fight with just fire alone. Let's go and find Alex so you two ca get married." said Crumb's as he walked Harper out. Harper nodded her head. She really didn't want to marry Alex but it was a stupid rule making her.

" Will my parents know that I'm married. I mean how will I explain why I'm kissing Alex saying shes my wife" said Harper as she thought of mom and dad.

" Hmm, I'll let you know after the wedding " said Crumb's as he pointed to the Russo family.

" So,..." asked Alex as she ran up to Harper.

" They barely let me talk they said Rule's are rule's." said Harper as she frowned at Alex. Alex frowned.

" Let's start the wedding shall we" said Professor Crumb's as he took put his wand. He looked at Harper and frowned, her face was so sad and it hurt him.

" But first we are missing two people" said Professor Crumb's as he waved his wand. In a flash of orange light Harper's parent's were standing there.

" Mom, Daddy" said Harper as she looked at her parent's. Harper's parent's looked around and looked confused.

" Tiger were are we. How did we get here." asked Mr. Finkle as he looked at Harper.

" I can answer that, Alex Russo is a wizard. She told Harper that she is a wizard without knowing if a teen wizard tells a mortal that there wizard said mortal and wizard must marry. So in short your here for you little girl's wedding to her best friend." said Professor Crumb's as he smiled at the Finkle's.

" Wait a minute I couldn't tell my Family that I was marri

ng Jerry and he had to give up his power's to marry me. Why do Harper's parent's get to know." asked Theresa as she looked at the old Wizard. He smiled and in a flash of white everyone was dress for a wedding. The Men had black tux's with red bow's while the girl's had Black and red dresses on. Harper was dressed in a simple stapless white dress with a red bow around the middle. Her hair was in curl's, with white flower's in between some of the curl's. Alex had a white princess like dress with red flower's all over her.

" Now that everyone's dress shall we get theses two married." said Professor Crumb's and he smiled.

" No, we can't you can't let my little tiger get married now. She's way to young for that and what about kid's how will she be a mother if Alex doesn't have the right tool." said Mr. Finkle as he walked up to Harper .

" In the power invested in me I pronounce Harper Rose Finkle and Alexandria Margarita Russo wife and wife." said Professor Crumb's as he smirked and waved his wand again. In a flash of golden light's Alex and Harper had golden arm band's . The band's and a fox and a raven sleeping together and Celtic rune's on them.

" You tow may both Kiss the Wife" said Professor Crumb's as he had a sly smile on his face.

" Wait there married NOW" said Mrs. Finkle as she looked at the band's. Harper looked at her's and Alex looked at her's. She never read anything about Wizard Marriage but she could feel the powerful magic in the band's.

" Yes, Now I'll let Jerry tell you about Wizard marriage band's. But I am on a rush so I must finish this up soon. For the Family Wizard I choose Harper Russo to be the Family Wizard." said Professor Crumb's as he waved his wand once again. In flash of green, pink and red the magic left the three Russo sibling's and entered Harper.

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, I WANT TO BE THE FAMILY WIZARD" yelled Justin as he glared at the old crazy wizard.

" I know but I chose Harper because she has something all you Russo's lack. She has Fire and courage and I like that. I expect great thing's from you Mrs. Russo and hope you have a very nice honey moon with your wife. Oh and Jerry I'll send a letter for you sometime today about what you'll be teaching Harper on in Magic." said Professor Crumb's as he flash away.

" Alex" said Harper as she looked at her new Wife.

" Yeah, Harp's" said Alex as she was still in shook about Harper being the family Wizard.

" I'm going to faint now" said Harper as she pasted out. Alex looked at Harper's passed out body and frowned. This was going to be HARD.

" Dad, do something we all know that I am meant to be the family Wizard not some trashy red headed freak like Harper." said Justin as he glared at his father.

" She's the wizard now, let's go home and we can all sit down and talk." said Jerry as he went to go pick Harper up but was stopped by Harper's father.

" She's my little tiger I got her." said Marty Finkle as he picked Harper up.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

So anybody want the next chapter ?


End file.
